


Spinning in my highest heels, love, shining just for you

by seaweedhenry



Series: You are / the only exception [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amnesia, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Città del Fuoco Celeste, Epilogue, F/M, Memory Loss, Post guerra, Post-War, Sizzy - Freeform, epilogo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry
Summary: Al matrimonio di Luke e Jocelyn, Simon e Isabelle si ritrovano.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: You are / the only exception [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873936
Kudos: 4





	Spinning in my highest heels, love, shining just for you

**_Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi e i soggetti sono di proprietà di Cassandra Clare. Questo è un lavoro di pure fanzine e riferimenti a fatti o persone reali sono puramente casuali._ **

Simon aveva una giacca di jeans. Era da molto tempo che Isabelle non lo vedeva con una giacca, non solo perché era un abito adatto a completare un outfit, ma perché aveva effettivamente freddo. Simon era _diverso_ , anche. Eppure, era così simile. Stessi capelli castani, stessi occhi marroni, le sue magliette senza senso e i jeans strappati. Era esattamente il Simon Lewis che ricordava e che le era stato tanto vicino al suo cuore, ma con l’aggiunta di guance più rosse e un paio di occhiali neri e spessi.

Era stato difficile rivederlo e non poterlo toccare, non potergli dire chi fosse stato e chi fosse stata lei, Isabelle, per lui. Non aveva potuto dirgli delle gesta eroiche che aveva compiuto con loro e _per_ loro, come avesse salvato tutti loro da morte certa in diverse occasioni, come avesse rischiato la sua vita per loro e come lo _avesse amato_ per questo. Una conclusione così semplice e ovvia, ma che Isabelle aveva impiegato giorni interi a realizzare e accettare. Isabelle Lightwood innamorata di un ex vampiro e neo-mondano. Isabelle Lightwood innamorata di Simon Lewis, il ragazzo meno da Isabelle che si potesse trovare, eppure l’unico che in quei diciassette anni l’avesse mai fatta sentire in quel modo.

Ma lo aveva perso. Le era stato portato via e lei lo aveva dovuto accettare senza poter fare niente. Ma, vedendolo fuori da scuola, l’unica cosa che voleva era andare da lui, raccontargli la loro storia e fargli ricordare tutto il loro amore. E come lo avesse perso, come avesse passato mesi all’Istituto a piangere e soffrire, come avesse sentito una mancanza di qualcosa nel petto, che le toglieva il respiro ogni volta che si fermava a pensare a Max, a Simon, a tutto ciò che avevano perso in quei mesi di guerra, a tutto ciò che avevano guadagnato e che, poi, era stato portato via da loro in un secondo.

Aveva passato le sue giornate con Clary a parlare di Simon, a immaginare modi per portarlo indietro, per poterlo riavere a fianco. Mesi interi a immaginare e piangere e sentirsi così vuoti. Tutto quello che da quando aveva tredici anni si era promessa di non fare: farsi spezzare il cuore da qualcuno. E, alla fine, dopo tante sofferenze, era arrivato Magnus. Con lui, una soluzione.

Fargli tornare parte dei suoi ricordi, abbastanza da poter rientrare nel Mondo delle Ombre e potersi allenare e preparare per diventare uno Shadowhunter. La soluzione perfetta, che mancava solo dell’assenso del diretto interessato. E la conferma che fosse rimasto, incoscientemente, qualche ricordo, qualche memoria di loro, della sua migliore amica d’infanzia, dell’arroganza di Jace, la serietà di Alec, le magie di Magnus. Di lei, di Isabelle, della sua ragazza, la persona che amava.

Era stato doloroso ammettere cosa provasse per Simon, considerando che, se mai lo avesse riavuto indietro, non sarebbe mai rimasto lo stesso Simon che aveva conosciuto e amato in quei mesi. Non era più il vampiro vagabondo, che camminava alla luce del sole e portava il Primo Marchio sulla fronte, che aveva evocato un Angelo e aveva bevuto il suo sangue, che le aveva raccontato di Star Wars e l’aveva consolata dopo la morte del suo fratellino. Non avrebbe mai avuto nessuno di quei ricordi. Aveva dimenticato il suono della sua voce, il colore dei suoi occhi, la morbidezza della sua pelle. Mentre Isabelle, solo a pochi isolati di distanza da lui, ricordava tutto: la sua voce, il suo sapore, la mancanza di calore della sua pelle, le sue mani, i suoi denti, i suoi gusti musicali, i suoi fumetti e film, Spiderman, Captain America, Star Wars e tutti i nomi della sua band senza successo o talento, che lei andava comunque a vedere, solo per vederlo suonare il basso.

Simon le aveva detto che Jace l’aveva avvertito: _Isabelle ti calpesterà il cuore con i suoi stivali con tacco quindici_. Eppure, ora, quella con il cuore calpestato e a pezzi era Isabelle, mentre Simon era felice, tranquillo, ignaro di tutti quelli che si era lasciato alle spalle, che aveva salvato e dimenticato.

Fuori alla vecchia scuola di Clary, Simon le era apparso incredibile. I suoi lineamenti, già in pochi mesi, si erano fatti più maturi, la sua camicia era più piena, perché ora Simon poteva mangiare, poteva respirare, poteva sentire il suo cuore battere.

Ma, per lui, non era una novità. Era tutto normale e Isabelle Lightwood non era mai entrata nella sua vita o nel suo cuore. Non era mai _esistita_.

Clary era tornata, distrutta, perché Simon sembrava non ricordare niente. Ma Simon ricordava. Qualcosa era rimasto di tutti loro, un’illusione, come un sogno o una vita precedente che torna in mente come un déjà vu. Non tutto era perduto.

 _I Cacciatori di Ombre_. Così si chiamava la band. Un segno, quel poco che bastava per permettere a Magnus di restituirgli parte dei ricordi che suo padre, così meschinamente e ingiustamente, gli aveva richiesto, per poterli salvare tutti, per poterli mandare a casa. I Cacciatori di Ombre, la band peggiore che sarebbe potuta esistere, ma il nome migliore che Isabelle avesse mai potuto dargli, il segno che avrebbe potuto riavere indietro Simon, il suo Simon, che la faceva ridere, la faceva sentire sicura, la faceva sentire bene. Un nome che aveva dato a Isabelle quello che aveva perso con Max e, di nuovo, con Simon: _speranza_.

E ora, nello stesso luogo dove Simon aveva dato una delle più grandi prove di coraggio mai viste sulla faccia della terra, il ragazzo se ne andava in giro, disperso, mentre parlava con Clary e guardava le persone con aria terrorizzata, quando queste lo approcciavano, salutavano e abbracciavano, totalmente mal vestito per essere a un matrimonio. Per Simon erano tutti volti nuovi, strani, mentre per tutti loro Simon era un amico, un conoscente, un ex-vampiro, un eroe. O un amico perduto, un amore perduto.

«Non vai da lui?» domandò Magnus, andandole incontro. Sembrava più rilassato, ora che avevano, parzialmente, risolto il problema Simon. Sicuramente, si sentiva meno in colpa.

«Ci sono stata prima, ora è meglio che stia con altri» disse. La verità era un’altra, però.

Stare vicino a Simon, parlargli e guardarlo, era troppo doloroso. Non sentire il suo tocco come una volta, non vedere più i suoi occhi brillare e addolcirsi per lei, non sentire più la sua voce parlargli con giusto quella punta di amore in più, che distingueva lei da tutti gli altri, per Simon. Le aveva notate tutte quelle cose, così come aveva notato il modo in cui sorrideva, come si grattava la testa e la sua espressione corrucciata, quando era indeciso su cosa fare. Aveva notato troppe cose di Simon e, troppo tardi, aveva capito che era perché lo amava. Non ha mai avuto la possibilità di dirglielo, non davvero, non a parole, non credendoci.

Clary, che dopo poco era andata a ballare con Jace, era stata sostituita da Maia, Jocelyn, Lily e molti altri, ma mai da Isabelle. Lei rimaneva appoggiata vicino al pianoforte, guardando a tratti la folla, a tratti il cielo stellato e immaginando come sarebbe stato quel giorno, se Simon non avesse mai dato la sua immortalità ad Asmodeo e non avesse mai rinunciato a tutti i suoi ricordi del loro mondo.

Probabilmente sarebbero stati insieme, una vera coppia ufficiale, contro le opinioni di tutti. Lui non sarebbe cambiato, non avrebbe messo su peso e non sarebbe mai stato davvero umano, non nel senso della parola. Ma sarebbe stato di Isabelle, al suo fianco, a tenerla al sicuro, a farla sentire sicura.

«Qualche richiesta?» chiese la voce di Jace.

Isabelle guardò in basso, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle stelle. Jace si era avvicinato al piano e si era seduto, pronto a suonare. Aveva il solito sorriso arrogante e gli occhi allegri, di chi finalmente era in pace, senza più una guerra a minacciare la sua felicità. Un solo velo nero c’era disegnato sul volto, che Isabelle poteva distinguere dopo aver passato tanti anni con lui: Simon. Gli occhi di Isabelle si riempirono delle lacrime che aveva tanto cercato di trattenere. «No, nessuna» rispose con voce rotta e roca, mentre si appoggiava al piano e chiudeva gli occhi.

Non avrebbe permesso a un (neo) mondano qualunque di rovinarle il trucco.

Anche se Simon non era uno qualunque.

Si chiese perché sempre a lei succedeva, perché sempre lei soffriva: i suoi genitori, il segreto che ha dovuto portare da quando aveva tredici anni, la guerra, la morte di Max, la sparizione di Jace, le sofferenze e paure di Alec per la sua sessualità. E ora anche l’unico ragazzo che l’aveva davvero fatta stare bene e che davvero l’aveva capita. Simon Lewis l’aveva colpita in più modi di quanto avesse voluto immaginare o ammettere.

«Isabelle».

Simon che era davanti a lei.

*

« _Sei una rubacuori, Isabelle Lightwood_. O, almeno, è quello che ricordo» disse Simon.

Isabelle lo guardò senza parole, mentre ancora si muovevano vicini, i loro fiati così intrecciati da aver acquisito un nuovo calore, un nuovo sapore. Era molto da Simon dire quelle cose, fare quel discorso, il volersi meritare la possibilità di baciarla, l’essere il suo eroe che aveva guadagnato la possibilità di starle accanto con il sudore e le lacrime.

Glielo aveva già detto, che era una rubacuori. Mesi prima, quando ancora era un vampiro, quando erano entrati in intimità al punto che lei si era sentita sicura a farsi mordere dal ragazzo. Era stata un’esperienza strana, surreale, erotica e pregna di amore, di significato. Aveva provato emozioni che non aveva mai sentito prima, non con il sesso e non con nessun altro ragazzo. Non aveva mai sentito sensazioni di euforia, eccitamento e amore tanto forti come in quel momento. Non si era mai preoccupata di qualcuno che non fosse della famiglia, tanto quanto si era preoccupata di Simon in quei mesi.

«Me lo hai già detto» rispose Isabelle, con tono fermo, per non tradire le mille sensazioni che stava provando. Ansia, dolore, angoscia, mancanza, gioia, tristezza. «E io ti ho detto che forse me lo avresti spezzato _tu_ il cuore» aggiunse, distogliendo lo sguardo per un solo secondo, il tempo di ricomporsi e riprendersi e ricordarsi di _non_ mostrarsi debole, di _non_ piangere. Perché quello non era il _suo_ Simon, quella che la faceva sentire bene anche quando piangeva, che la teneva tra le braccia e la consolava e che la faceva sentire ancora forte.

«Sei una rubacuori, Isabelle Lightwood» glielo aveva detto con tanta dolcezza, sia da Simon, suo Simon, sia da _nuovo_ Simon. Le era tremato il cuore entrambe le volte ed entrambe le volte gli aveva risposto con una disarmante _sincerità_ che, forse, lui le avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Perché era così. Simon era in quella relazione tanto quanto lei, ma non era lui a essere nuovo all’amore, non era lui che aveva donato tutto sé stesso a una persona senza neanche rendersene conto e, soprattutto, non era stato lui a perderla, senza la certezza di poterla riavere indietro, forse.

 _Due anni_. Era il tempo che Simon avrebbe dovuto spendere lontano da New York e da tutti loro, per studiare e prepararsi all’Ascensione, l’unico modo attraverso il quale avrebbe potuto ricordare tutto ciò che gli era stato tolto. Due anni lontano da lui e da tutto ciò che era significato per lei, due anni senza le sue magliette con frasi da nerd e i suoi discorsi su Dungeons & Dragons e le tattiche migliori per vincere, due anni senza Star Wars e senza ridere come rideva con lui. Due anni da sola, con Jace e Clary e Magnus e Alec, nell’attesa e nella _speranza_ che anche lei avrebbe potuto riavere la persona che amava. Due anni a partire da settembre.

Due anni, prima di poter guarire e risanare il vuoto che Simon Lewis aveva lasciato al posto del suo cuore.

«E l’ho fatto?» chiese Simon, stringendola più vicino.

Per la prima volto, dopo mesi, Isabelle sentì il suo calore. Sentì il suo cuore battere, forte, veloce, vivo. Sentì il suo petto muoversi con il suo respiro e, sebbene coi tacchi fosse più alta di lui, sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di sicurezza e protezione che le davano le braccia del ragazzo. Ora, per la prima volta, calde.

«Cosa?»

«Spezzarti il cuore» spiegò il ragazzo.

Isabello lo guardò nei grandi occhi castani. Erano dubbiosi e tristi. Lo conosceva Simon. Le espressioni del suo volto erano rimaste uguali, era cambiato chi fosse al di fuori del Mondo delle Ombre, prima che conoscesse tutti loro e, in pochi giorni, diventasse un’altra persona, più forte e sicura e coraggiosa. Ma le espressioni del suo volto, la curva delle sue labbra quando sorrideva e lo scintillio dei suoi occhi quando vedeva qualcosa che lo faceva stare bene (diverso da quello che aveva quando guardava lei), erano rimasti uguali. Lo sapeva leggere, ma non conosceva la sua _anima_.

Era così completamente _ingiusto_. Averlo davanti a lei, ma a centinaia di kilometri di distanza. Il suo cuore batteva forte, ma i pezzi ancora non si erano uniti. Le aveva spezzato il cuore?

Sì, come solo Max aveva potuto fare. E ora il suo unico conforto non c’era più.

Ma «No» disse. «Sono Isabelle Lightwood, non concedo il mio cuore facilmente» aggiunse.

Ricordò un momento, mesi prima, quando confessò a Simon il perché facesse tanta fatica a fidarsi, perché concedesse a poche persone di diventare importanti per lei. Gli aveva raccontato la storia dei suoi genitori, come si erano allontanati e ciò che le aveva insegnato sua madre tanto tempo prima: non fidarsi degli uomini. Ma, la loro storia, le aveva insegnato anche qualcos’altro: i cuori si rompono facilmente. Per anni aveva visto quello di Alec spezzarsi, pezzo dopo pezzo, ogni giorno che passava sempre di più, prima che Magnus arrivasse e gli dimostrasse cosa fosse davvero l’amore. Aveva visto Jace, con Clary, quando avevano pensato di essere fratello e sorella, completamente distrutti.

Era stata la prima volta che Simon le aveva detto in faccia quanto tenesse a lei. Era stata la volta che le aveva detto che sceglieva i ragazzi che non erano troppo seri, perché che lei non sarebbe mai dovuto essere seria con loro.

E poi era arrivato lui, Simon Lewis. Il primo ragazzo con cui era stata seria, il primo a cui aveva permesso di vedere tutte le sue sfumature, il primo a cui aveva concesso il cuore.

Il ragazzo che aveva calpestato il suo cuore e l’aveva rotto irrimediabilmente.

Solo lui avrebbe potuto ripararlo, Isabelle lo sapeva bene.

«No, Simon» aggiunse di nuovo. Si appoggiò alla sua spalla con il capo, così che non vedesse i suoi occhi velati di lacrime. Pregò che il suo corpo non cominciasse a tremare. «Nessuno mi ha mai spezzato il cuore».

Mentre lo diceva, un altro pezzo di cuore si separava dal poco che era rimasto ancora intatto.

*

Avevano ballato a lungo. Non avevano parlato molto, solo le solite chiacchierate da amici. Simon aveva provato a parlare della sua band, ma al primo «Sì, la conosco» secco di Isabelle, era stato in silenzio per un po’. Era difficile trovare qualcosa di Simon che lei non conoscesse. Alla fine, erano finiti per parlare di scuola, della nuova prospettiva che lo attendeva, lontano dall’università. Simon sembrava convinto, per lo più, ma Isabelle poteva vedere quella sensazione di disagio nei suoi occhi, mentre parlavano e lui non riusciva a riconoscere in lei la ragazza che tutti gli avevano detto amasse.

«Conosci Ghostbusters?» domandò Simon, mentre una canzone romantica suonava in lontananza.

«Quello dove catturano fantasmi?» chiese di rimando Isabelle. «Me ne hai parlato tu» gli spiegò.

Simon sospirò. « _Ovviamente_ » disse in tono sprezzante.

Era forse la terza volta che Simon provava a intavolare una conversazione, parlando di film o libri o fumetti che pensava che la ragazza non conoscesse. Ma Isabelle li conosceva tutti, li aveva tutti a cuore, li aveva visti e letti tutti, per poter stare più vicino al ragazzo. Era tutto ciò che le era rimasto di lui: le sue passioni da nerd e la sua maglietta, quella che aveva rubato molto tempo prima, quando Jace era ancora con Sebastian e lei era andata a casa del ragazzo e si era ubriacata con il suo coinquilino lupo mannaro.

Ogni film che citava Simon, Isabelle lo conosceva a memoria, da quante volte lo avesse viste, nelle notti silenziose e solitarie, quando cercava di colmare la mancanza, il vuoto lasciato dal ragazzo. E a ogni volta che Isabelle gli faceva capire che conoscesse già qualche citazione, l’espressione del ragazzo si incupiva.

Isabelle conosceva tutto grazie a Simon, ma un altro Simon, diverso da quello che le si trovava davanti, con un bagaglio diverso, con un carattere diverso, con un’autostima diversa. Faceva male averlo vicino, poterlo finalmente toccare di nuovo e doverlo fare soffrire in quel modo, facendogli ricordare che lei aveva dei ricordi di loro due, che a lui erano stati tolti. Tutto il loro amore, la loro intimità, le loro serate insieme e i loro momenti migliori. Sempre suoi, ma mai suoi veramente. Inaccessibili, ma un perenne tormento.

«Simon, io non posso dimenticare come te. Possiamo provare ad andare avanti insieme, però» spiegò. «Possiamo provare a ripartire da zero.»

Simon si allontanò. E allungò una mano verso di lei. «Devi stringerla» disse il ragazzo, sorridendole. Isabelle si stupì: era un sorriso nuovo. Era dolce e gentile. Era diverso, come se fosse nuovo.

 _Un nuovo sorriso per un nuovo Simon_ , pensò.

Allungò la mano e la strinse. «Hai mai pensato a perché ci si dà la mano, quando ci si presenta?» le domandò il ragazzo.

Isabelle lo guardò. E scoppiò a ridere.

Quello era il suo Simon.

«Ritorno al Futuro» gli disse. Lui le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. «Io e te. Ritorno al Futuro. Siamo tornati indietro nel tempo, a quando ancora non ci conoscevamo. Ora dobbiamo tornare al futuro» gli spiegò.

Simon le sorrise divertito. «Sai che non è quella la trama della serie?»

Isabelle colse l’occasione. «In realtà, non l’ho mai visto. Potresti parlarmene» disse.

La verità era che Simon gliene aveva parlato e lei aveva anche visto i film. Ma era un’ottima base su cui cominciare a conoscersi di nuovo, riavvicinarsi.

«Ritorno al futuro, uh?» Mentre parlava, Simon si avvicinò a lei e passò una mano sulla sua schiena, per poggiarla sui suoi fianchi. Erano di nuovo vicini. «Marty e Doc…»

*

Avevano parlato, visto i fuochi e, per solo qualche secondo, a Isabelle sembrò di riavere indietro Simon, di essere tornata alle notti di novembre, quando si stavano ancora preparando alla battaglia e non immaginavano un futuro del genere, nemmeno nei loro peggiori incubi.

 _Ritorno al futuro,_ pensò _, ce l’avevano fatta Marty e Doc._

_Potevano farcela anche loro._

**Author's Note:**

> Nuovamente, ho provato qualcosa di nuovo per questa OS. L’inizio della OS riprende la scena principale dei Sizzy nell’epilogo di Città del Fuoco Celeste e la amplia a seguito della confessione di Simon. “Tu sei una rubacuori, Isabelle Lightwood”, dice Simon e mi ha subito riportato alla memoria quella scena in Città delle Anime Perdute, in cui Simon ripete la stessa cosa, ma Isabelle dice che forse sarà lui a spezzare il suo cuore. E ho pensato, rileggendo l’epilogo, cosa risponderebbe Isabelle? E da questo è nata questa OS.  
> La canzone di riferimento di Isabelle e da cui viene il titolo della storia è Mirrorball di Taylor Siwft!  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e, se vi va, lasciate un commento qui o su twitter (@seaweedhenry).  
> Come sempre un ringraziamento: questa volta a Ila perché ha riletto questa OS due volte e mi ha sopportato nelle mie ansie, per questa differenza; a Bens e Fran (luna) che sclerano sui Sizzy con me e che mi supportano sempre; e a Als perché mi commenta sempre (tvb).   
> Alla prossima, per il piacere di tutti, arriviamo alle Cronache dell’Accademia Shadowhunter!


End file.
